


Neutron stars colliding

by M y r t u s (M_yrtus)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, POV First Person, Romance, Sexual Tension, Summer Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_yrtus/pseuds/M%20y%20r%20t%20u%20s
Summary: The story was originally written in Italian and also with a particular grammatical structure. So I had to ask a friend of mine to translate it! I hope this translated version is somehow correct. Please, feel free to leave a comment if you find something wrong!
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Kudos: 15





	Neutron stars colliding

You called your last dive, and I lost you at once under the crimson surface of the lagoon afore me. The sea was ablaze and so was the sky, and so was the universe at its first, primordial spark, and I couldn't help but get lost in this view.

Then you rose from the waves, my cunning Venus; the piece of your bikini left to drown somewhere far, bewitching me with your siren deceptions. I averted my eyes, chivalrous instinct and prudishness preceeding me, but sunburns scorch even when the sun is hiding beyond the clouds. And so it was, I felt the ghost of your smile heavy upon me, and you were yielding in finding a seat upon my budding erection. At least, that's what I thought; perhaps you where strongly aware of my throbbing weakness.

  
"You can undo the rest" was all you said, and every sense, every fire, and flood, and storm hit like a bullet in my chest while I was disentangling your knickers. In that flourishing of sighs I understood the strength of the gravity of our orbits, of two foreign bodies, differing in chemistry and structure, but merged in the bond of ecstasy.

  
And so we chased each other, two neutron stars colliding. I searched for something in you, something that I never knew I wanted nor I ever could possess; I loved you, Olivia, I loved you endlessly.


End file.
